Mitchie's Story
by JBDreamer226
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it’s like to feel alone? To have nobody there even when you need them the most? This is what life was like for Mitchie Torres. It all started when she was 14 years old at music camp. XXX I know, Summary sucks...R
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it's like to feel alone? To have nobody there even when you need them the most? This is what life was like for Mitchie Torres. It all started when she was 14 years old at music camp.

"Mom we have to go! I'm going to be late! _Again!_" Mitchie yelled from the bottom of the stairs up to her mom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom, called down to her while mumbling off in Spanish at her daughter.

Mitchie's POV

I smiled when I saw her walk down the stairs. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked me in that motherly tone she used when she got worried about something. "Nope!!" I said. My mom shot me a very confused look, but then shrugged it off and went to the car with me following after. We drove in silence the whole way there. But…it wasn't an awkward silence at all. It was comfortable. Nice. "We're here!" My mom shouted excitedly. You'd think that, as a mother, she would be sad that her only daughter is leaving on a 2 month adventure at music camp. I laughed to myself and my mom looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said, "Nothing." "Oh No!" I thought to myself. Her eyes glazed over and the tears started coming. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my mom. I knew they were coming…but seriously? In the parking lot at the airport? Well…that's my mom for you.

End of POV

Connie was the only person Mitchie had in her life that actually cared. Yea, she had friends. But they weren't friends who cared enough to stay with you through your parent's divorce, or friends who would stay up all night with you when you couldn't fall asleep. They were more like friends to talk to. Just to talk. Problems? No. Help? No. Emotion? No. Boys? Yes. Make up? Yes. Gossip? Yes. They could be fun to just hang around, but there are some things that people, like Mitchie, need in their lives that those types of "_friends_" can't provide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!! So sorry for not updating in forever! I just lost faith in my writing, but thanks to **_**A Dark Angel's Melody **_**I am beginning to come back on track. And also, she will be helping me with my story from now on. This is a chapter I wrote by myself. It's not the best, but it's what I came up with on last minute notice!!**

Mitchie's POV

"_I'm finally here!" _I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the plane, staring at the ground before me. "_This is it." _I smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around.

"Miss, I'm sorry to bother you but may I trouble you for a favor?"

I looked him over. He didn't _look _like anyone bad, so what harm can be done?

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

"I see that you are wearing a shirt that says 'Academy of Dance; School of Arts,' is it correct you are going there?"

"Yes, I am. I am on my where there now!!"

"I see…would you mind taking this to my niece?" The man held out a gold chain with an oval pendant hanging from it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Her name is Taylor. Taylor Grove. Tell her it came from her Uncle G. She'll know who you mean. " He held out my hand and put the locket in my palm, then carefully closed my fingers over it and swiftly walked away.

"_Well, that was odd" _I thought while looking at my closed fist. I wonder who this "Taylor Grove" is. _"Oh Well, might as well not worry about it!" _ I decided right then and there that this will be the best 2 months of my life.

END OF POV

Little did she know, her decision will be changed and promises will be broken. This would be the best and worst 2 months of her life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please read and review. At least 2 or 3 reviews until the next chapter? I know it's a lot…but it will help me get motivated! Once the story gets going, the author's notes will be more interesting lol.**

**Thanks!**

**~JBDreamer226**


End file.
